


It don't come easy

by LGHarris



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGHarris/pseuds/LGHarris
Summary: Things have always come easy to herAlmost too easyBut she didn't mindShe'd take what she could getBut the one thing she truly wanted she couldn't have, Him....
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Yes it always came easy to her

She realized that when she was first starting out in the business

Her Business? 

THE only Business as far as she was concerned

The Music Bizz, as her Dad used to say

Her Dad was a big record producer 

She basically grew up in a recording studio

How many times she had fallen asleep on a cot in the back room ?

She couldn't count.

That backroom had better memories when she was coming of age

She lost her virtue on that cot

From a then unknown singer (who remains nameless)

She'd never kiss and tell, that could ruin a marriage.

She'd never deny she didn't enjoyed the attention

The gifts, the trips , the sex

It was fabulous and fun.

She had been with some incredibly wealthy men ,

The most recent was no exception

Which is where we find her now

In a luxurious Maybach traveling to a private jet

To fly to the Bahamas for lunch

He always loved to surprise her

In return she'd do what she did best

Fuck his brains out on the flight home

It was a gift, she could suck a golf ball through a straw

But that didn't come without practice

And lots of it.

Now to say she was a kept women wouldn't exactly be accurate

She had a business, handed down from her Dad

She was smart and caught on quickly

She also realized what it took to survive in this business

If she had to "lay down" with her enemies', so be it

Whatever it took, to get what she needed.

But with the technology of the ages

She didn't need to be in the office to run it, so she wasn't

She was now in her mid forties and looked 30

Not without a lot of work

Diet and exercise were key

She was a natural beauty

Auburn hair , hazel eyes, small hips and tits

Athletic body about 5'7, weight: 125

But some "maintenance" was needed

In areas that gravity liked to tamper with

She never had implants just a lift to keep them perky

A gift from a former lover

As she daydreamed out the window 

One memory stands out to her

"The one that got away" she smiled to herself

The one man she truly loved

And would give up everything for

The money, the jewels , even the business, everything

Her current lover included

Just to be with him, Copia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
> Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
> Your scarf it was apricot  
> You had one eye in the mirror, as you watched yourself gavotte  
> And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
> They'd be your partner and  
> You're so vain

Before we get into how Copia and our main character met  
Let's go back a bit

How about her name for starters  
Her name: Genevieve Gwendolyn Meridian  
She went mostly by Gena  
Sometimes by Gwen as an alias

Her mother was in her French phrase  
At the time she was pregnant   
So she got a very French name  
Her last name was her Dad's  
Though her Parent's never married

By the time Gena was 5 her mother decided  
This was not the life for her and left.  
So that is why she grew up mostly in the recording studio  
Her Dad had no one else to watch her.  
He had his girlfriend's but they never lasted  
So Gena grew up thinking love and marriage were a waste of time.

Going from one relationship to another was normal  
Besides she got bored after a while, and she 'd move on  
That all changed the day she met Copia

He was an up and coming performer  
And every record label wanted to sign him  
Including her Dad's company Meridian Records

She was sent on a mission  
Get Copia to sign, no matter what it took  
Gena knew what that meant.  
If she couldn't get him sign at the office  
She'd get him to sign in her bed,  
Either way she always got her man.

Attending a party being held by mutual friend's  
Where she knew he'd be, she dressed for the occasion  
Short halter dress and sling back heels  
No panties, they just got in the way

She spotted him sitting with his latest conquest next to him on a couch  
With an entourage of friend's who she mostly knew in the Livingroom  
She was greeted quite cheerfully by them when she entered  
But she bided her time, she was patient she could wait her turn 

She was at the bar when there was an explosion of obscenities' being hurled at Copia by his date  
Apparently he liked what he saw of Gena and made no attempt to hide it  
For the first time in a long time she was an innocent bystander.  
She had her back turned to Copia and his friend's  
Leaning on the bar talking to someone when the whole thing began

"I've had it with you and your wandering eye , you Son of a Bitch!"  
You heard the distraught women shout  
"You don't even have the decency to wait until I leave the room, I'm done with your womanizing!"  
And then she got up, threw her drink in his face and stormed out.

At that point everyone in the house had eyes on Copia, what would he do next.  
Would he get up and chase or try to make up with her?  
No not all, he very calmly took out a black slick handkerchief from his pocket  
Dabbed his face gently and said "What a waste of a perfectly good drink."  
The room erupted in laughter, Gena even chuckled at that  
All the while Copia's mismatched eyes were on Gena.

And she had her eye on him  
He politely excused himself from his friend's and headed t words her  
"Let the games begin." she thought to herself  
Copia strutted across the room, when he got to a large mirror  
He caught a glance of himself walking by before approaching her

He wore an all white suit and as tight as humanly possible  
A white hat with a black band on it and a silver handled walking stick  
He was magnificent and he was packing some serious meat. "Woof"  
Gena tried not to look below the belt and keep eye contact with him  
But now she really wanted to see what he had to offer her, in more ways then one


	3. Chapter 3

Copia looking down his nose at Gena

"Why don't I know you?" he asked

"Because I just got here?" Gena replied with a shrug

He found that amusing

Feeling a bit cocky she leaned her elbows against the bar behind her

opening the already low cut dress she wore, exposing more to him

He took notice and liked what he saw.

He drew closer to her and said, "You smell good enough to eat."

Without batting an eye she ignored his statement

"Mr. Copia I am from Meridian Records,

We'd like to talk to you about signing with our label."

Gena then slowly pulled out a business card

That she had tucked inside her cleavage

Presenting it to him between her third and fourth fingers.

He took from while still staring into her eyes

He glanced at it quickly

"Ah , Don Meridian , he is very well known."

Looking back at her again looking her up and down

"And who might you be." he inquired

"I'm his daughter Gena." she answered

His eyes sparkled when he heard that

" Ms. Meridian, your reputation precedes you." he grinned

"The pleasure is truly all mine." he bowed graciously to her

"I could say the same for you Sir," she answered back

"That was quite the display just now." referring to the outburst

"Yes she was always jealous of me looking at other women," he said with a sneer

"I couldn't help myself." he drew closer to her , almost pinning her to the bar

"That dress you're wearing shows off your body perfectly." whispered to her

"I should say the same for your suit, it's very tight." she said

He grinned, "Yes I saw you looking as I walked over and it's all me ." 

He said grabbing himself

"Well it was very nice to meet you , but I should be going, I have dinner plans." Gena said

Squeezing her way out between the bar and Copia.

"If you're interested please call the office we'd love to negotiate a record deal." she said walking away

Knowing he was very interested, in her.

She made sure to swish her ass as she walked away

Because she knew he was watching

As she was leaving he followed her outside

"Ms. Meridian, may I offer you a ride?" he said with a smirk

"No thanks, I have my own car." she said knowing that's not what he meant

The look on his face of being rejected was priceless

She knew he had him at that moment and she would be hearing from him again soon.

He watched her get in to the black town car that was waiting for her

she knew he was still watching and made sure to hike up her already short skirt before getting in

Giving the driver a bit of a show as well but she didn't care it was all for the Business

At least that is what she kept telling herself

Still holding the business card in his hand

He could smell her perfume on it

She was definitely someone he wanted to meet up with again 

He set his mind right then and there he was going to have her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later....

Once Copia got something in his head  
He did not stop until he got it  
He wanted Gena and would stop at nothing to get her in his bed  
He was out with one of his "regular's" that night  
Basically a play-thing to keep him occupied until something else came along

At one of his usual haunts, a posh restaurant where  
Anybody who was anybody could be found  
He spotted Gena in a secluded table in the back  
She was with one of many "boy-toy's" 

At that moment he set a plan in motion to get him away from the table  
So he could swoop in and take his place  
Dismissing his date would not be a problem  
Because he basically didn't care if he hurt her or not  
He knew if he called her tomorrow she'd be right back with him in an instant  
Ready, willing and able to do whatever he asked of her

After speaking to the matradee and a sweet tip to the valet attendant  
Gena's date was notified that his Porsha was being towed  
He was up and out of the restaurant leaving Gena at the table alone.  
Copia then lied to his date and arranged for an Uber back to her pace, alone

He waited a few moment before approaching Gena's table  
She was busy checking her phone and did not see him at first  
He stood there for a minute before he cleared his throat  
She glanced up quickly and then did a double take

"Ms. Meridian, how lovely to see you again." he stated politely  
"Don't tell me a beautiful women like yourself is here alone."  
She sat back in her chair and looked him over before answering  
He looked delicious, an all black tailored suit fit to his physique.

"Well I was up until a moment ago, it seems my date had to leave in a hurry." she said

"Mind if I sit?" he asked gesturing to the empty seat

Gena thought for a moment and then nodded it was OK

"May I buy you a drink? he inquired

Gena was never one to turn down a drink, "I'd love one, thank you Mr. Copia."

"Pick you poison ." he said summoning the waiter

"I'll have a Cap't and Coke," 

"Not a very lady-like drink." Copia said with a raised eyebrow

"Who said I was a lady," Gena replied

"Touché" He replied

"And please call me Zane." Copia said in a seductive tone

"Really? Zane is your first name?" Gena asked surprised

"Yes my mother was Jewish and insisted on a Hebrew name, it means gift of God." 

Gena rolled her eyes and mumbled, "That explains a lot."

"I'm sorry?" he said

"Ah nothing, nothing ." she said

Just then the waiter arrived with their drinks

Little did the he know he saved Gena from an embarrassing statement

But Copia heard her, he just wanted to see if she'd repeat it

"So, tell me Zane what started you writing and performing?" she asked

Copia went on to explain his dad was in the business performing in small theaters in Italy where he grew up

"I'm a half breed he stated, half Jewish and half Italian."

" I grew with music playing or singing since I was born." he said

"And you Ms. Meridian, how did you get in this nasty business?"

"Well like you, I was born into the business, just following in my Dad's footsteps." 

Gena said sipping her Cap't and Coke, her go to drink ,while Copia had his Martini with a twist.

The two were cut from the same cloth in many ways

Both head-strong, both liked to be in control and both loved sex.

A match made in Heaven or Hell depending on how you looked at it.

They talked for another hour about the music industry

Exchanging stories of their younger days

"Well it looks like my date is note coming back," Gena noted looking at her phone.

"May I offer you a ride?" he said with a grin

On any other occasion Gena would have said "No."

But she'd had a few drinks and really other than an arranging an Uber ,

She was kind of stuck, her Dad's driver had the night off.

She thought for a moment and then said " OK sure, why not."

Copia paid the tab even if Gena insisted on going hafizes.

But it was late and she didn't feel like arguing

He offer her his arm and they walked out to where is his car was parked

A driver stood outside waiting by a Rolls Royce Wraith

As soon as he saw the approaching he opened the door for them

Copia said "Please you first." to Gena , with a wicked grin

She could feel his eyes on her when she was getting in 

And made sure to bend over and crawl inside the massive backseat

Giving him a full view of her ass.

He slid in the car next to as close as possible without touching her

His arm was resting on the back of the seat behind her head

"So tell me what is your address?" he asked looking into her eyes

She almost forgot it for a moment

But finally got her head together and told him

Then he told the driver and they started moving

His fingers lightly running up and down her thigh as he spoke softly to her

She laid her head back against the seat listening to him tell her how nice she looked tonight

How he'd like to take her out on a real date sometime

He got a little closer testing the waters seeing how far he could get

She could smell his cologne and feel his breath on her neck

"It's a pity about your date's car being towed tonight , but I am a lucky man because of it."

That statement snapped her out of the trance she was in

"How do you know his car was towed?" she said   
"I never mention why he left, you didn't have a hand in that did you?"

Copia face went pale for a moment

"Well how else was supposed to get you all to myself?" he said with a smile

At that moment the car came to as top outside of Gena's brownstone

She was furious , it was written all over her face

"Well Mr. Copia," she snapped "Your hand will be the only thing keeping you company tonight."

She opened her door and got out before the driver could get out of the car and slammed it shut

Walking around the back of the car onto the side walk, Copia rolled down his window

"Gena please don't be salty, what can I do to make it up to you?" he said

She turned and walked t words his window, placing her hands on the door

Leaning over giving him a good look at her cleavage she said

"Be in my office tomorrow at 9 AM sharp and sign to my record label and I'll consider us even."

"I'm not much of an early riser, can we do maybe 11 am instead?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and said thru gritted teeth, "Fine, but don't be late."

She then turned an started up the stairs to her door.

He watched her until she was safely inside

"Oh man she is fun to play with." he said smiling to himself

He thought he better send her some flowers tomorrow before he arrives to smooth things over

Definitely red roses and a lot of them, she was pretty mad

"Drive on." he said and the car started moving

He fantasized about fucking her on her desk after signing the contract

Just a way to seal the deal, I mean who needs a handshake ?

Or maybe she could give him a blow job

He could see it now, him sitting at her desk in her executive chair

While she was on her knees with his cock in her mouth

He knew she was a veteran at deep throating.

His cock started to twitch just thinking of it.

Gena was right he'd need his hand tonight, unless.....

He picked up his phone and dialed someone's number

"Are you busy , I was wondering if you could maybe stop by . I'm on my way home now."

He smiled at the voice on the other end of the phone, "Excellent I'll see you soon." he said

There was always a willing subject waiting to be called

Tonight was no different.

He'd be fucking her but thinking of Gena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does it feel to treat me like you do?  
> When you've laid your hands upon me  
> And told me who you are  
> I thought I was mistaken  
> I thought I heard your words  
> Tell me, how do I feel?

Gena was furious!

She unlocked the door to her apartment, slamming it shut

"That arrogant son of a bitch!" she thought

As she threw her keys across the room

"Who did he think he was, messing with her like that?"

He seemed to enjoy making her angry

And to think she was considering fucking him too

Well it was his loss.

Truth be told she was pissed off and turned on at the same time

She knew what he was packing in those pants

And secretly would have loved to ride the cock

But she'd never admit that to him

If he wasn't the biggest up-coming singer

And that signing him would be a huge feather in her cap

Not to mention a great achievement to the record company

She wouldn't think twice about him

But she had no choice, it's business

She just hopes he shows up tomorrow.

She took a shower trying to forget

The way his cologne smelled

How his breath felt on her neck 

How his fingers danced against her skin

"Damn it" she thought to herself

She was alone and flustered needing some release

Thank god she always had a back up

Her trusty vibrator always does the trick

After getting off , she fell into a deep sleep

But her dreams were of HIM.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a touch on her arm 

She was back in the car

"We're at the airport." he said "You OK, you've been quiet the whole time." He asked

"Yes, I'm fine just day dreaming of the Bahamas." she said smiling

Her current lover (Ben) was handsome and attentive

He always made sure she was satisfied 

But he was lacking that certain "something" 

She would never be able to be with another man

Without comparing him to Copia, he ruined her for anybody else

He broke her heart with the cheating and the sneaking around

Though she hated him for it, she always forgave him

Why? She didn't know

At first she thought she'd be OK with him having other women

She'd been in open relationships before

But not with a man that had a cock like that

She didn't like the thought of sharing that with anybody

He truly was the best lover she'd ever been with

Gena and Ben boarded the plane

Once their seat belts were fastened

The private jet was ready to take off

Ben was busy reading over some contracts

He was a recruiter for the record company

That's how they met , he was her assistant

She'd only been with him for about two months

He was the first man she had been with

Since her relationship with Copia had fallen apart

That was three years ago

He was interested in her first but she kept refusing his advances

Finally out of sheer loneliness she gave in

Ben was not really her type

But he was good looking and would do anything for her

Once the plane was in the air

Gena gazed out the window watching the clouds

As they flew to their destination

She recalled the first time her and Copia got together ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
> Come on, sugar, tell me so  
> If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
> Come on, honey, tell me so

Gena woke the next morning

And remembered what occurred last night

It still irritated her that Copia did what he did.

She tried to forget it, had some coffee and got ready for work 

She started going through her closet

"Always want to look your best." she said to herself

One of her Mother's favorite sayings

She always used to tell Gena as a child

Probably one of the only motherly thing she ever did.

Even if that arrogant prick didn't show

She had other clients to meet with today

She did her hair and make up

She called for her car

And went downstairs to wait for it...

Meanwhile Copia was still sleeping off his last night's hang over

After he dropped off Gena, he high tailed it home

To find the voice on the other end of the phone

Waiting outside of his front door

She was so obedient it was sickening

Bu she would be useful for tonight

So after a few bottle of wine and a few rounds of fucking

He helped her find her clothes and called her a cab.

He never cared for them to stay the night

Because he felt like talking the morning after.

* * *

Gena arrived to work around 9

She never came earlier than that

Her secretary , on the other hand was there at 8 AM sharp every morning

Beth was a trusted employee and they worked well together

Besides she knew a lot of Gena's history

She was probably the closest thing to a girl friend Gena ever had

Gena never had many friends that were women because their boyfriend's   
Always ended up hitting on Gena or Gena kind of stole them .

So that pretty much ended any kind of friendship.

When Gena arrived Beth was so excited

"I don't what or who you did last night but, 

I have never seen this many roses in all my life."

She said opening the door to Gena's office

There were at least 12 dozen roses in vases all over that place

"They just kept coming." Beth said

Gena stood there for a moment is shock

"Was there a card ? " Gena asked Beth

"Oh , yeah just this little note."

She said handing it to Gena

All it said was.....

_"Still salty?"_

When Gena read the card she knew exactly who sent her the flowers

"This guy is unbelievable." she said under her breath

"What was that?" Beth asked

"Nothing," Gena replied

"So who sent the flowers, does it say?" Beth asked

"No it doesn't." Gena answered keeping it to herself

"Well we have a full schedule today, let's get to work ." Gena said to Beth

"I am expecting a new client around 11, if he shows." Gena said

"Let me know he's here before you let him in OK Beth?" Gena asked

"Sure , Beth said, anyone I have heard of?" she asked

"Maybe it's Zane Copia." Gena said

"Holy shit, really?" Beth was so excited

"He's one of the hottest singers around."

"You think he's hot?" Gena asked

"Hell yeah, I'd do him in a heart beat." Beth smiled

"Don't you?" Beth asked

"Not really, he's kind of a prick." Gena answered

"Who cares if it's only a one night fling." Beth said with a wink

"I hear my phone ringing I better go." 

And Beth left Gena to her thoughts

Beth did make a good point

One night stands is where Gena did some of her best work

No strings attached just pure fun

"I wonder what he's like in bed?" she thought to herself

Visions of them fucking danced in her mind

It made it very hard to concentrate on the contracts

She is supposed to be reading over for her Father

He'd be here later to go over them

It was getting late in the morning and Copia hadn't shown yet

"I wonder if the S.O.B. is even going to show ." She thought

He seemed interested last night, but that was last night.

About 11:15 Beth knocked on her door

"He's here!" she whispered loudly

"Why are you whispering?" Gena asked

Beth just shrugged, "I don't know."

They both broke out laughing

"He brought his agent with him" Beth said

"Oh, really he must be serious about signing with us." Gena replied

"OK give me a few minute, stall them." Gena said

Sending Beth back out to stall them a few minutes

Gena ran into the powder room off her office

She checked herself over 

Added a bit more lipstick and ran back to her chair

Pretending to look busy when they entered

Beth opened the door leading them into the office

Gena pretended she was pre-occupied and didn't hear them enter , at first

When she looked up there he was this time in a red suit

"Does this man ever quit?" she thought

Though he looked incredible in it 

She could never let him know it or she'd never hear the end of it.

"You're late ." was all Gena said

"Well good morning to you too." Copia said smirking at her

Looking around the room he noticed the flowers

"Wow someone must really like you to send all these flowers."

"Who would do such a thing?" he said trying to keep a straight face

"Yes they are lovely, but sadly there was no card." she said grinning at him

"What do you mean no card?" Copia seemed irritated by this

Before he could say another word

Gena's Father Don entered her office

"Looks like I got here just in time for the signing." He beamed

"We're not signing anything until I have read the contract."

Copia's agent Bonnie spoke up

Gena knew Bonnie from back in the day

They had mingled in the same circles

Even fucked the same guys , but not at the same time

"Bonnie always a pleasure to see you." Gena said sarcastically

"Same here Gena." Bonnie answered with a snide tone

"Well if I know my daughter , she'll do what ever it takes to get your client to sign." Don said

"I bet she will," Bonnie said

Gena gave Bonnie a look , but she just ignored her

"My daughter is a very talented producer, she'll take good care of you son."

Don elbowed Copia in the arm

"I am looking forward to working very closely with her." Copia said to Don grinning

Gena tried not to show how annoyed she was of his innuendo.

Copia was looking at her like she was lunch

"God she is so hot." he thought to himself

Undressing her with his eyes

Gena was in a knitted form fitted navy dress

That showed off all her finer qualities

With a plunging neck line

And the skirt stopped just above her knee showing off her legs

Her hair was in a messing ponytail

And she was wearing some red "fuck me" pumps

His fantasies about doing her here on the desk were still strong in his mind

Bonnie and Don were busy discussing the contracts

And weren't really listening to what Copia and Gena were talking about

"I meant what I said last night, I'd still like to take you out." Copia said quietly

He had sauntered over to her side of the desk where she was standing

Up close he was magnificent, that suit fit him perfectly

"I have plans tonight." she said quite plainly

"So break them." he said firmly  
" I know you want me, I can tell by the way you look at me." he said confidently

" I also know, you know it was me that sent the flowers."

Gena looked him up and down

"You're quite full of yourself aren't you." she said

"Well yeah I mean , look at me, I'm the best you'll ever have." he said winking at her

"And from what I have heard you've had them all."

Gena face flushed red with anger and was just about to tell Copia off when

Her Dad interrupted their conversation.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was starting to get really long  
> So you'll have to wait a little longer for smut  
> Sorry not sorry. 😁


	7. Chapter 7

"Well after talking it over with Bonnie

And making some minor changes in the contract

I do believe we have come to an agreement."

Don ( Gena's Dad) said happily

"I am correct in saying that Bonnie? He asked

Bonnie nodded and replied

"Yes you are Don, I think this contract

will benefit my client and the Company alike."

"Wonderful!" Don announced

"Now let me get Beth to correct the changes needed

And let's get on with it."

Don left the room to give the contract to Beth

So she could start working on the corrections

"Congratulations Gena, you bagged another one." Bonnie said

"Well I can't take all the credit, Gena said

You are a shrewd business women Bonnie."

"I just do my job and make sure

That my client is well taken care of." Bonnie replied

About 20 minutes later

Don returned with a new contract ready to be signed

"Now let's get this young man signed 

Before his agent changes her mind." he said 

As he winked at Bonnie, they both laughed at that .

"Here you go Zane, you can sign first."

Don handed him a pen

Zane signed then Don , Bonnie and finally Gena

"This is a great day, welcome to Meridian Records!"

Don said shaking Copia's hand

"I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of champagne"

Don said as Beth entered with champagne in an ice bucket and 4 glasses on a serving cart

He popped the cork and poured the four some bubbly

They toasted their new client and wished him well.

"Now I have some good promotional ideas." Don said

"First off I think it would be great if you two

(pointing at Gena and Zane) were seen celebrating

At one of the more posh restaurants together tonight."

Gena's smile disappeared quickly after that statement

"I will send a photographer to take some pictures

And we can put them out to the media."

"I think that is a great idea ." Zane said

As he turned and looked at Gena

He was smiling like the cat that ate the canary

Gena wanted nothing more than to smack that 

Smug look off his face

"I'd love to but I have plans tonight." Gena said

Her father turned to her and said

"Than break them, this is business, that's an order."

Don said sternly

"I have some other things I'd lie to discuss with you Bonnie

Come to my office and we'll work out the details."

Don turned to Gena and said

"I will let you decide where you eat , just let me know what time

And where, I will send our top photographer over.

And Gena , do not let me down."

With that Don and Bonnie walked out the door

Now it was Zane and Gena alone

"If you don't mind, I'd like to pick out where we go tonight." Copia said

"Fine , whatever ." Gena said rubbing her temples

"You know women would pay to be in your position."

Zane said strutting around Gena's office

"Lucky me," Gena said sarcastically

"I hope you're not going to be like that all night." He said

"Like what?" she asked irritated

"A buzz-kill." he shot back at her

Gena was far from a buzz-kill

She was usually the life of the party

And the center of attention.

"One thing I am not is a buzz-kill, 

And don't you worry when the camera is on us I'll be 

The life of the party." Gena said confidently

"Good, so I'll pick you say about 7-ish?" He asked

"Yes, that will be fine." Gena replied

Zane was walking out the door of her office

When he turned around and said

"One last thing...." 

"What." Gena said becoming annoyed

"Wear something sexy for me."

As he winked and closed the door behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I'm making you wait one more chapter until it gets hot.  
> Sorry not sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's knockin'  
> Should I let him in?  
> Lord, it's the devil  
> Would you look at him?  
> I've heard about him  
> But I never dreamed  
> He'd have black eyes and black jeans

Copia was feeling quite full of myself

By the time he left Gena's office

Not only had he just signed a huge record deal

But he had a date with the Bosses daughter

Well, it was a date to him

Not so much to Gena.....

* * *

_"Wear something sexy for me"_

Gena said in a mocking voice

"What an arrogant prick!" she proclaimed

She was fuming, she had legit plans

She was supposed to have dinner with 

The guy that Copia had his car towed

"What was his name again?" Gena thought

It didn't matter, it wasn't the point

The point was she was being forced, by her Father/Boss

To have dinner with this jerk

"He wants sexy, I'll give him sexy" she thought

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off me."

"But it's all look and no touch," she said with a evil grin

* * *

Copia made reservations for two

At his favorite restaurant

He only took his special ladies there

Gena was high class poon-tang

_Wine'em and Dine'em_

_Whip'em and Dick'em_

That was his moto 

He was not going to let her slip thru his fingers again.

Tonight she'd be in his bed

He loved the chase , but he was ready to catch his prey

Though Gena was different from the women he usually bedded

She was a challenge and made you work for it.

Not only beautiful but smart, he liked that.

"Now." he thought , "What am I going to wear?"

* * *

Time had come to get ready for her date

"It's not a date." Gena kept saying to herself "It's business." 

She had found the skimpiest dress she owned

It had a nude underlay with black lace over it

It looked like she had nothing on but sheer lace

It was low-cut, tight and short, PERFECT

She'd have him eating out of her hands but the end of the night

She chose black platform heels to go with it, simple but classy

Her make-up was just enough but not too much, leaving her hair down

It was around seven when there was a knock on her door

She took a deep breath before she opened the door

"You can do this." she thought

When Gena opened the door , he took her breath away

He was wearing tight black jeans

A black dress shirt with a black tie

And a red leather blazer with black half way down the sleeves

His hair was slicked back, he was gorgeous

She knew right there she was done for

In his hand he held a single red rose

"Good evening Gena." he said in a sultry voice

His eyes looking her up and down "You look incredible."

"Is this sexy enough for you?" she asked sarcastically

"You're sexier than Hell." he replied handing her the rose

"It's beautiful." Gena said admiring the color and scent of the flower

"Not as beautiful as you." he answered

Gena thanked him quietly, slightly blushing

"Let me put this in water, it won't take long."

She went to put the rose in water, returning moments later

"I'm ready when you are." Gena said

"I'm always ready." Copia said with a sly grin

Gena rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse

"Your chariot awaits." he said as allowed Gena to go first

He closed her apartment door for her 

So she could lock it.

Waiting down stairs was his Rolls Royce

His driver opened the door for Gena

She got in first and Copia a moments later

He had stopped to tell the driver where they were going

He slid in next to her, getting very close to her

"You smell wonderful," he whispered to her

She had butterflies in her stomach

It had been a long time since she felt like that

"I think you're going to like the place we are going to."

He said as he slid his arm along the back of the seat

He couldn't stop looking at her legs

He was imagining being between them 

Kissing her thighs, working his way to her core

Her heart was beating fast like she had never been on a date before

She could feel his body heat and smell his cologne.

She wondered how it felt to kiss him

He moved closer, now feeling his breath on her neck

She placed her hand on his muscular thigh

"Gena, I've been thinking about you all day." his voice husky

"I want to show you how much you affect me."

The arm around her pulling her closer to his side

She was almost in his lap.

Gena slightly turned her head to look at him

Copia didn't hesitate, he kissed her immediately.

She let his tongue enter her mouth

His kiss was long and passionate

They came up for air a few times

Gena crossed her left leg over her right

As Copia's hand traveled up her left thigh groping her ass

Gena's hand traveled to Copia's crotch 

Finding him half hard, she began to massage his member

"Fuck that feels good." he said breaking their kiss

The car arrived at the restaurant just in time

Any longer they would have not been able to stop

"Damn it," Copia said, If this wasn't important,

I would have just just skipped dinner and gone right for desert."

He said grinning down at her

Gena's eyes half closed , stoned from lust.

Gena looked up at Copia and smiled

"We'll have to finish this later, she said

If we don't get these photos , my Father will not be pleased. 

"Well the sooner we get in there, the sooner we can leave." he said

"I want you all to myself, tonight Gena."

The driver opened the door for them

And they got out, the Matradee was waiting

He knew exactly where Copia liked to sit

In the back of the restaurant in the corner

The table was elegant but simply set

Candles were the only light they had

A bottle of champagne was being chilled 

"I didn't order this," Copia said

"This is compliments of Mr. Meridian." Replied he Matradee

"The photographer will be here in 20 minutes."

They sat down and enjoyed the champagne 

Copia slid in close to Gena putting his hand on her thigh

Under the table , lightly caress her skin

It sent chills up her spine

Twenty minutes seemed like an hour, but he finally showed up.

Some photos were taken of Gena and Copia celebrating

His hand never left her leg, slowly creeping higher

Nervously Gena drank three glasses of champagne 

She was feeling a little buzzed and forgetting about her promise

Dinner was ordered and served

Copia and Gena started talking 

They were enjoying each other's company

Talking about different subjects

Gena was so different from the other women he had ever been with

He found it refreshing

After two hours of food and drink

Copia was ready for desert, GENA

"Let's get out of here" he said with a growl

"I want more of those sweet kisses of yours."

Gena's butterflies returned

She felt like _a virgin on her first real date_

She laughed to herself 

They left the restaurant in a hurry to get back to the car

It didn't take long before they resumed where they had left off

By the time they got to Copia's hotel Gena was in deep

She knew there was no turning back now

Copia has been kissing her neck just where she liked it

Funny how he knew what turned her on

But she knew how to please a man

And her hands were quite skillful

She had managed to get his belt buckle and zipper undone before arriving at his hotel

But they stopped long enough to get out of the car and into Copia's room

Once they door was closed and locked , it was on.

Copia laid Gena down on his bad as he removed her shoes

He took off his jacket, tie and shoes

As he described what he was going to do to her

"I'm going to make you scream tonight ,

I want everyone in this place to know 

How good I make you feel."

He crawled on the bed hovering over her

Lowering his head so his lips met hers

Kissing her slowly

His hands roaming her body

He could feel the heat coming off her

He knew she was already wet

But he wanted to make her wait for it just a bit longer

Gena was no stranger to a man's wants and needs

She wanted nothing more than to have Copia's cock in her mouth , for starters anyway

She was growing impatient with his teasing

She worked on unbuttoning his shirt

And removing his jeans

Copia's hands had found Gena's breasts

Squeezing them while kissing her neck

"I've wanted you from the first time I laid eyes on you." 

Copia whispered to her

Gena was becoming wetter by the minute

Copia finally went for it

Running his hand up her dress to find

Her panties were moist, he smiled to himself, she was ready

Getting up off the bed to undress

Gena lay there watching him anxiously

He was bigger than she expected

But she was ready for the challenge

He slipped her panties off her 

Before kneeling on the floor

Eye level with her vagina

He lifted her legs over his shoulders

As he ran his hands up her body

Groping her breasts thru her dress

He watched as she responded to his touch

Starting with her left leg

He sucked and nipped her inner thigh

Before switching to the right

Getting very closer to her core but never touching it

He wanted to dive head first but held back

Making sure she was half crazy with lust

Before going any further

He loved to watch his play-things squirm under him

She was no different, her breath was heavy and ragged

She was so close...

Finally he moved in for the kill

Gently licking her outer folds before plunging his tongue inside her

She practically came off the bed as she moaned

"Oh that feels so good." 

"I haven't even begun." he responded as watched her face 

Deeper he went inside her, fucking her with his mouth

Finally adding finger or two while he sucked her clit

She was in complete heaven as she came

He was in awe of her beauty as she rode out her orgasm 

She slowly came down from her high as he lay next to her naked

He was fully erect and Gena wasted no time helping him with his predicament

Her hands were magic, she knew how to get the most out of a man.

But Copia was extra special in size and girth.

After a few pumps with her hand she wanted more

She slipped off her dress and proceeded 

To straddle Copia as he lay flat on his back

She kissed his mouth working her way down his chest

To his stomach and the to the patch of pubic hair 

Just above his erogenous zone

She stopped and looked t words Copia's face

He was watching her every move

She slithered down between he legs 

Until she was face to face with his manhood

He was the biggest she had ever taken on

And she was looking forward to it

His rock hard phallus made her mouth water

She started licking the head of his cock

Like eating an ice cream cone, taking her time

Listening to him respond to her actions

She took him deeper into her mouth increasing speed

Using her hand as well as her mouth to get more noises out of him

She didn't think it was possible but he was getting bigger over time

He was panting and his hips were bucking uncontrollably

Almost making her gag on his dick.

He was ready for her, but was she ready for him?

She came to lay next to him

He was on top of her with in seconds

He pushed her knee's to her chest opening her fully to him

He entering her slick pussy fully, taking her breath away

"Gena look at me, Copia whispered looking down at her

Gena looked into his eyes, "This is going to feel so good."

He began to move in and out of her

Gradually increasing speed and strength

She kept eye contact with him the whole time

He was lost in her eyes as he fucked her

It had never felt like this with any other women before

He wanted nothing more that to stay like this for-ever

She clung to him for dear life as he was thrusting into her

Both felt their orgasms building, feeding off each other

Finally Copia came un-done as did Gena

They came together, neither one ever experiencing such a fierce orgasm

They lay together for a few moments both basking in the after glow

They looked at each in silence, "That was incredible Gena."

Copia finally spoke first , "I have never had that happen before."

"Me neither ." Gena said 

After a little while Gena got up and started gathering her belongings

She was never one to stay long after a getting laid

She didn't like to ruin a good time with small talk

Copia had gotten under the covers and lay there watching

For the first time ever, he wanted his lover to stay

He was looking forward to taking her again in the morning

Making her cum again, to hear her cry out in pleasure

"Gena," he said softly, "Don't go, please stay."

He couldn't believe his own ears.

She turned to look at him with no expression on her face

She took her clothes and went into the bathroom

He lay there wondering what she was thinking

She returned minutes later still naked

And stood by the bed looking at him

"Do you really want me to stay?" 

Copia nodded and flipped back the covers

Gena was hesitant but slid in under the covers

Turning away from Copia laying on her side

He flipped the covers over her and spooned her from behind

She reached up and turned off the light

"Good night Gena." Copia whispered as he held her in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, somebody's talkin'  
> He's whispering to me  
> Your place or my place  
> Well, which will it be?  
> I'm gettin' weaker  
> And he's comin' on strong  
> But I don't wanna go wrong


	9. Chapter 9

The jolt of the plane landing  
Brought Gena out of her thoughts  
They had arrived in the Bahamas  
Nassau specifically

When she and Ben exited the plane  
There was a car waiting for them  
To take them to lunch.

Gena still hadn't a clue  
Where they were going  
Ben wouldn't tell her  
Gena loved Ben's spontaneous trips  
He always liked to keep her guessing

He noticed she was a bit off  
During their flight, he was concerned  
"Gena, you seem a bit distant, anything bothering you?"  
Gena didn't want him to worry.  
"No I'm just trying to figure out where you're taking me."

"SO are you going to tell me where we are going?"  
She asked light-heartedly?  
Ben laughed at her "OK, ok I owe you that at least."  
"If you haven't already figured it out,  
I'm taking you to your favorite resort, The Ocean Club."

Gena knew this place all too well  
She used to come here with Copia  
When they wanted to escape  
Ben would not have known that

"Who told you it was my favorite place?" She asked  
"Well your Father did, he said you loved it there."

Gena's face went blank,  
"Did he now, remind me to thank my Father when we get back."

"You're not disappointed are you?" Ben asked  
"Of course not," Gena re-assured him  
Truth was there were too many memories her for there

When the car rolled up to the front of the building

Nothing had changed, it was the as she remembered it

The doorman opened the car door

He recognized Gena Immediately

"Ms. Meridian, what a surprise!" he greeted her happily

"How long has it been, at least a year." he said

Gena smiled, " Three actually, yes time flies doesn't it?"

Ben was tipping the driver

"Where is Mr. Copia?" the doorman asked

"Ah, we're not, I mean he's not with me this time."

Gena said awkwardly, As Ben joined the conversation

As soon as the doorman realized his error

He apologized, "My mistake, forgive me Sir."

He said looking at Ben

Ben took Gena by the hand as they walked into the lobby

"I had no idea, Ben said "We can leave and go somewhere else if you like."

"It's OK, Gena re-assured him, it's going to happen."

They walked thru the lobby to the restaurant

After they were seated by the waiter

Ben had an idea "Let's stay the night." 

"We can be back in the States by noon tomorrow

No one will miss us." he said

Gena on the other hand couldn't wait to leave 

It brought back too many memories

She cared for Ben

But she didn't love him

She never would not ,like Copia

Staying the night did not appeal to her.

"Actually I already booked a suite so we have to stay." Ben confessed


End file.
